mightythornberryfandomcom-20200215-history
Trongle of Sprongle Returns
This is a RELLY spookr story. It is such a spookr sequel, it will chingle your chimes! Shivle your spine! It is so spookr, you will scream whilst you see red mist leaving your nose, you are covered in blod, sonic.exe opens on your computer and a skeleton pops out at you whilst being phone!!! IT SPOOKR! READE NOW!!!!1!11!¡!¡! The Trongle Comes Back I had heard of the mighty Trongle in old tales of how he twisted his victims minds to make them believe he was God. Despite my fascination in these legends, I never truly believed them. BUT THEN THE CLAPPER CAME! Accompanied by the Big Mac, they burst into my home and stoobed me until I was unable to gain conciseness. I awoke inside the Trongle’s Lair and I was surrounded by his servants: * PLANKTOXXX * The Clapper * The Big Mac * The Burger Kings PLANKTOXXX reached over to a table on which a steak could bee seen. He placed the stake in the middle of a pentagram and formed a circle with the Big Mac, Clapper and the burger kings. They began to chant: play doh doh doh play doh doh doh. After an increase in speed and velocity of the chanting, the Big Mac flung his hands in the air and screamed “RIIIISSSSEEE!!!” The flash of light!! The stake turned back into it’s original form: The Trongle of Sprongle!!!!!!!!!!! He spoke to me: ‘WIY DED YU EET MI BRUTHAS? YOO WYL RESEEV TH PUNYSHE!¡!’ The Trongle stoobed me into the burning hells and gave me the worst of tortures he had ever given to one of his victims: he shonked me 666 times, made me burn to death 4733613595.1939249 times, made my inside and outside alternate, dabbed on me and made me into a flying hexagon to continuously have hyper-realistic blood flying out of it’s sprongled body. Then I realised that the Trongle was not God, but IT WAS THE TRONGLE WHO WAS PHONE, ALL ALONG!!! Then he killed my livingness. The Menace of the Trongle The Trongle of Sprongle had returned to the world and was doing bad stuff! He had ordered PLANKTONXXX, the Clapper and the Big Mac to command his armies and spread the evilness of the Trongle. I, meanwhile, was dead in the Burning Hells, about to go to normal hell, but then I un-died! This is because of a powerful being named Nigel, who disliked the Trongle greatly. I went to get help from Uncle Ben, who had defeated the Clapper in the past, but he was already dead! He had been shonked with thousands of Roten Toteh!!! I was angry for revengeness, but I knew finding help was more important — but then THE TRONGLE POPPED OUT! ‘WI AR YOO NUT INN TEH HELLL?’ said he. I was angry with the Trongle so I picked up the Big Mac and ate his burgery state. AH! THAT WAS A MISTAKE: THE TRONGLE WAS EVEN ANGRIER THAN HE WAS BEFORE!!! He prepared the banish and red mist had already began to leave my body but a Golden Radnor came out of the sky and hit the Trongle in the Sprongle. nIGeL Had SAvEd mE OnCe moRE!!¡ The Trongle vanished and returned to his evil buisness, such as killing memes and playing Frotnite — he obviously did not understand the physics of osu! I thought I was safe for now, and that I was protected but as always, I was wrong: THE TRONGOLIST WAR HAD ONLY JUST BEGINED!!!!1!11!1!11!1! The Trongolist War Now, I will tell you of the Great Trongolist War, when the Trongle of Sprongle launched a vast attack and Shook the Earth. I had been saved by the Golden Radnor of the mighty Nigel, but the Trongle and his armies were still present in the world. It was when I went to the wasteland near the town in which I lived when I saw them: MILLIONS OF BURGER KINGS LINED UP, PREPARED FOR THE MOST BRUTAL BATTLE EARTH WOULD EVER SEE!!!!!11!1! Above them hovered the Trongle of Sprongle, the evil, bloody cow triangle, and the captains of his armies: the Clapper and BIGG PLANKTOXXX, (second form of PLANKTOXXX) who had created these armies using the KRAXXY PATY FORMULER. I went to tell Uncle Ben but he was dead so I curled up in a corner and cried — but then I remembered that this was a war, so I called the army. They got gunz! The army then also lined up and marched towards the armies of the Trongle. The Trongolist War had begineded!!¡! The Human forces struck into the Burger Kings and they began to violence! The Trongle was angered and banished soldiers into the burning hells!!!1! The surrounding scenes were dreadful, BIGG PLANKTOXXX was standing on homo-sapiens and the Trongle was burning Golden Radnors! I was only survivalising by eating burger kings — BUT THEN THE CLAPPER CAME!!!1!11!1! It was time to face the Trongle’s greatest servant: and I did so using what Uncle Ben had told me. ‘Form the Perfect Circle my son, then he will chill your beans no more!’ So I formed the circle but when the clapper looked, I moved it out of the way in time and shonked him in the head. This was the end of the Clapper. (for now) Above me the greatest duel took place, Nigel struck the Trongle with a mighty Thornberry! The power was so intense, the Trongle was never to regain his Trongular form, but before he fell into his own hell, he grabbed me and pulled me down with him. Then I ultimately died. So the Trongle was banished, alongside his messenger, (the Clapper) and PLANKTOXXX returned to his conflict with SPONGEBOXXX. According to Tribangle Lore, the Trongle of Sprongle and the Clapper lurk within Trongle Hell, but may occasionally return in the form of skeletons, and pop out in really bad Trollpastas. boo.exe Category:Trollpasta Category:Rumple Category:Trongolism